Rogue vs Peter Petrelli
Who do you think will win? Rogue Peter Petrelli Description: X-men vs Heroes. A fight that has been theorized but never realized. Introduction: Boomstick: "Rogue, the X-lady we've all wanted to bone." Whiz: "And Peter Petrelli, the wannabe hero who can also be a bit /explosive/ at times." Boomstick: "He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick!" Whiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!" Rogue: Boomstick: "Alright, so you all remember Rogue's first fight? I sure do, she kissed my other favourite Superheroine!" Whiz: "Jesus, I always forget how cringy you can be. his head Anyways, because this battle is using the same Rogue, from the original Cartoon, Boomstick and I decided to just quickly go over her powers and then go in-depth with the contender." Boomstick: "We all know about Rogue's main power set, Power Absorption, and what it boils down too: With a quick amount of skin on skin contact, which admit it, you wanted with Rogue at least once in your life, she can temporarily absorb your powers, and if she extends the contact she can get the power for herself, if she holds on even longer she can knock you out, longer and you die. She also absorbs memories, skills, and talents with her deadly touch." Whiz: "I bet a lot of you forgot how she is so strong, and able to fly, and I'm here to explain it." Boomstick: "They could also and go watch the first Death Battle we had her in." Whiz: "Yeah, they won't. Now, in Rogue's past she had held onto the hero you all know and love as the former Miss Marvel, now known as Captain Marvel, for a bit too long sending Miss Marvel into a coma. Due to this prolonged exposure Rogue also gained the powers of flight at near subsonic speed, almost full invulnerability telepathic resistance, enhanced reflexes, super strength and the kind of broken but useful seventh sense." Boomstick: "Before we go on and talk about Peter, do you mind if I go grab a sandwich? I forgot to eat before this," Whiz: Sigh "Fine, I'll go with you," The cursed individual: "They won't know I'm here, not until we start talking about Peter. Anyways, Whiz said he didn't wish to go in-depth with Rogue because of her previous Death Battle, but I like you people and not all of you either saw the Death Battle, or know about Rogue. So... Here's a quick recap of her childhood, weaknesses, and feats." pause The cursed Individual: "Anna Marie Darkholme aka Anna Marie aka Rogue is the adopted daughter of Raven Darkholme. Yes, Mystique is Rogue's adoptive mother. Anna's powers kicked in when she was a young teenager and it caused her parents to semi freak out that they basically kicked her out. Or well, so she thought. You see, Raven is really Rogue's mother and her parents are her adoptive parents, it's a weird cycle. Now that we've established her quick past before the X-men, let's go to weaknesses. Rogue is someone who doesn't want to use her main power unless necessary, which to her is rarely. This has been exploited by some villains who can withstand her super strength punches and have forced her to use her power absorption, causing her pain and an influx of memories. This has also been seen to cause her to have multiple personality disorder due to having absorbed too many powers and having too many memories. Other than that, and her overly protectiveness towards innocents, she doesn't have many weaknesses. Lastly we talk about feats." break for a breather The cursed Individual: "So according to the original show, she doesn't really have any feats that set her apart from other heroes or villains. However since the show is based upon the original comics here's a fun tidbit, she once accidentally absorbed the powers of the Hulk. Jesus, imagine how that would've ended. Crap, I hear Whiz and Boomstick returning, see you shortly!" Whiz: "Odd, thought I heard someone. Yo, Boomstick, tell us about Peter!" Peter Petrelli: Boomstick: "Peter Petrelli was born into a pretty rich family in America. His life was normal, but he was boring, that was until when a solar eclipse changed his life, and the lives of all others affected on Earth, forever!" Whiz: "After the eclipse Peter began to show signs of what is known as Empathic Mimicry." Boomstick: "Empathi- What now?" Whiz: "Empathic Mimicry. Basically anyone he is around he can copy their powers for his own use. So he's like Rogue but he doesn't need to touch people to use/copy their powers." Boomstick: "Damn! Imagine him standing next to One Punch Man!" Whiz: "Ah, but you see, Peter's powers ended up getting what can only be considered to be a re-write." Boomstick: "Wait wait, WHAT?! Are you saying that he got retconned during the show?" The Cursed Individual: "Actually yes. He had lost his powers in order to save his friends but then he used a serum to regain his powers, although this lead to what some considered a complication, but Peter considered a gift!" Boomstick: "Holy shit! Who are you?" Whiz: "He's the one who gave us the idea for this battle, and he would be correct. You see, starting off Peter was absorbing powers left, right, and center. Eventually this lead to him exploding and almost destroying his city. He could also switch back and forth between the powers he had obtained and even use multiple at once." Boomstick: "Right, I forgot about this. However thanks to the serum he can now only use one power at once, and can also only copy/steal one power at a time, instead of all the powers. Damn! Now I truly want to see him go against Doomsday!" Whiz: "Bad idea, we don't need the universe destroyed. Back on topic. Peter's always at his strongest before the serum, and so that's the version of him we will be using, also half of the fan base will not accept Season's 3 and 4, so if that's the case, pre-serum!Peter is the one we will go with." The cursed individual: "However in order to fully expose the character to the general populace, we will cover season 3 and 4, right? I mean who wouldn't want to know about the two alternate future Peter's, or that he was the bomb, or that he lost his original power and basically became Rogue near the end," Boomstick: "Hey. Shut up! If we said Season 1-2, we meant Season 1-2. They were less complicated seasons anyways!" Whiz: "Both of you need to stop it. We will cover as much as feel is needed, Cursed, and if people want to know more we can tell them later or, if he survives, explain him more in a different death battle." Boomstick: "So, pre-serum!Peter had a variety of abilities. Let's go in order of abilities a he was first exposed too, to the last one before needing the serum!" Whiz: "Precognitive!Dreaming was his first power. Basically he could see the future if he was asleep, this was actually where he first discovered his second power. Flight was his second ability, he was exposed to this through his brother Nathan but his brother wouldn't admit he had powers." The cursed individual: "After flight, Peter also got Precognitive from the painter Isaac, as well as Rapid cell regeneration from Claire, and finally telepathy. He was just grabbing powers left right and center, however it is his next power I wish I had," Whiz: "Invisibility was the next power to be acquired by Peter. The next few powers I think are amazing. He also had Telekinesis, Space-time manipulation, Induced Radioactivity, enhanced strength, phasing, Electric Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Intuitive Aptitude, and finally Super speed." Boomstick: "Holy shit, and that was just in two seasons. Whiz, what do you mean by space-time manipulation?" Whiz: "Glad you asked. Peter is able to freeze time, travel through time, as well as teleport anywhere in the world just by closing his eyes and focusing. It's powerful and very useful!" Boomstick: "Would've been useful when arguing with my ex-wife." Who do you want to win? Rogue Peter Petrelli Intermission: Whiz: "Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." 'Boomstick: "'It's time for a Death Battle!" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles